


5.动摇

by Winslowww



Series: Snow Under [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww





	5.动摇

29日，苏联为夺回马马耶夫高地，再次发起了进攻。第四坦克集团军在之前的作战中损失严重，能用来进攻的已是少之又少。早晨攻略开始的时候，米克的坦克还在工厂里进行装甲的修补，工厂的水泥墙外，便是苏军与德军的激烈枪战。  
“你们等等！瞄准镜还没装上！”工头冲已经爬上坦克的米克小队喊道。  
“放心吧大叔，外面德军这么多，随便开一炮肯定就能打中。”莱妮笑着关上了舱门。  
“米克，今天我们会死吗？”纳纳巴在米克坐定后轻声问道。  
“大概吧。”男人吸了吸鼻子。“不过你还是尽量活下去比较好，你不是还在写信给家人吗？他们一定在等你。”  
“我……我家在普思科夫，那里一开始就被占领了。我的家人全死了，弟弟只有七岁。”少年捂着脸开始哭泣。  
米克无言的看了他一阵，“我的家人还在，弟弟妹妹比你小一些。如果你活下来，就替我回去好了。”

从生产线上开下来，坦克直接冲出了工厂的外墙，外面硝烟弥漫早已看不清敌我的战斗。无线电的频道一片混乱，除了向前进攻便没了其他的指令，米克便指挥坦克直接开向高地中心。  
越接近马马耶夫高地，德军的炮火越密集，米克和另外四名车长将坦克一字排开，向前推进，而步兵则列队藏于坦克之后缓慢逼近。  
“轰！”德军的坦克率先开炮，直接命中了最中间的那辆车，车身直接起火爆炸，将后面的步兵也一起点燃了起来。  
站在炮塔上的米克根本来不及想那辆车上是否有他认识的人，便指挥莱妮调整炮筒的角度对轰回去。  
苏联坦克和德军坦克的损失比例大约是6比1，甚至更多。铸造工艺和装甲的质量完全无法与德国相比，由于制造时间缺乏，坦克的前部装甲没有回火处理，所以装甲的硬度不高，极易被火炮击穿。而米克所驾驶的T34,虽然将原本的88mm火炮强制改为了122mm，但仅有55发储弹量完全无法满足平均每场战役75发的需求，更何况是现在这样的战况。而相比而言，德军的坦克储弹量少至82发，多则108发，而他们更大的优势在于瞄准，可以在3.3公里外摧毁一辆T34——而这次，米克的车上根本连瞄准镜都没装。  
不过他们并非没有优势，比起德军的大吨位坦克，T34的机动性要远高于对方，最高时速可以达到55公里，更何况他们车上的每一个人都是及其优秀的战士。  
“轰！”又是一辆己方坦克被击中，而不幸的是离它最近的另一辆由于被波及而导致了殉爆。两辆重装甲战斗力瞬间就变成了一片火海拦在路中间，只剩下一辆与米克所在的坦克共同前行。  
“看来这次是有去无回啊。”隔壁车上的老车长一边用机枪扫射清道一边向米克喊道。  
“如果可以，我也想乐观点！”米克一边扣动扳机一边吼回去，谢天谢地，他们终于驶入射程之内了。对方的坦克有几十辆，无论如何也无法消灭。米克用余光扫过地面上的士兵，剩下的人数大约只有二百人，后援被刚才那两辆燃烧的坦克挡住，暂时无法跟上。而前面的空地上，只有横七竖八的尸体。  
“中士！我们需要等待一下后援部队！只有这些人冲不过去！”坦克后的一个营长冲米克大喊。  
“抱歉！我想我们只能往前冲！不然你会变成一个固定的靶子！”  
话音刚落，对方的炮弹就落了下来，将坦克后的部队炸的七零八落。  
“轰！”莱妮又开了一炮，炮弹打在对方坦克的炮塔上，虽然没能毁掉坦克，但是直接将那个车长炸成了碎肉。双方的坦克全速行驶，已经相距不过200米，而德军的步兵也冲了过来，两个炮兵用燃烧弹命中了隔壁的坦克，那辆坦克中的炮弹在人还没有逃出来的时候便将自己炸上了天。  
米克一瞬间的震惊导致他被子弹击中了左臂，在对方架起机枪扫射之前，他被格鲁伽拉进了舱内。  
“你愣什么啊！”  
“啧！”米克推开想要帮他包扎的纳纳巴，“从逃生出口出去！立刻！”他从观察窗看出去，由于德军步兵已经接近了他们，对方的坦克便不再开火，然而这并不代表着危机消失。坦克外的惨叫声此起彼伏，米克听到了那个营长在大喊撤退。士兵们开始逃向旁边废弃的建筑物。  
亨宁拉开坦克底部的逃生出口，让底层的纳纳巴和格鲁伽钻了出去，一个德军爬上了车顶，米克开枪打爆了他的头，然而紧接着一枚燃烧弹就被送了进来，“走啊！”莱妮喊了一声便将剩下的两人推了出去，亨宁将米克从车底拽出来，和纳纳巴强架着他离开，一声闷响之后，黑色的烟雾从车身的小窗中翻滚着涌了出来。  
“投降！全体投降！”营长对着剩下的几十人大喊，士兵们举起了双手。  
一枚炮弹在他们身边爆炸，震得他们眼前一片模糊，世界好像旋转了起来，耳朵一瞬间只剩下空鸣，米克站立不稳跪倒在地上，然后他看到了地上的纳纳巴，腰侧被弹片击中，血液随着动脉一股一股的涌出体外。他和格鲁伽撕开外衣用力缠在他的腰间。  
什么都听不到，什么都看不清。  
“我们去旁边的楼里！”格鲁伽指了指身后，然而此时，一枚子弹直接射穿了他的太阳穴。血和脑浆溅了米克一头一脸，他向子弹射来的方向望去。  
那是，他们自己的阵营。  
听力在恢复，呐喊声，哭叫声，扫射声，还有己方指挥官在喇叭下放大的命令：“射击逃兵和投敌者！绝不允许后退！”  
哈，仍是这般的愚蠢而残忍。

履带低沉的绞动，将那些枪声短暂的隔绝，青黑色的德军坦克从米克身边驶过。  
“第二装甲军，全速前进，保护那些投降的俄军。”他听到敌军坦克的无线电里传来的命令。他知道那个声音属于谁，冷静、克制，却有着人类感情的声音。  
子弹射击在敌军铁皮装甲上的声音，此刻却是他们的救赎。

又一颗炸弹在他们身边爆炸，苏联的轰炸机向马马耶夫高地进发，米克陷入了短暂的昏迷，他不知道时间过了多久，也不知道纳纳巴和亨宁是否还活着，直到隐约感觉到声音远去，然后有人将他拉了起来。

“怎么样了？”埃尔文看着尼斯和托马回到了北边的临时营房中，德军再次失守了马马耶夫高地。  
“那个腹部中弹的小子，被一个平民妇女和上次抓到的两个小孩带走了，他们应该撤离战区了。剩下三个一个头部中弹没救了，还有两个没找到。”托马抓了抓头，“后来我们在坦克里把那个女人弄出来，还活着，不过脸被烧毁了。后来她被苏联的医疗队带走了。”  
“嗯知道了，你们去休息吧。”

埃尔文在两个部下离开后，披上外衣离开了营地，这次的伤亡是目前为止最严重的一次，双方都不得不进行短期的休战调整。市区的平民已经陆续的撤离了，只剩下苏联工厂的工人和志愿兵，斯大林格勒变成了一座鬼城。他从工厂的废墟进入地下，沿着地下水道前行了一阵，从一个出口回到地面，这里是距离战区稍远的平民居住区，大部分楼房只剩下两层或者三层的外墙，早已无人居住。埃尔文走进一栋居民楼，在被轰炸前这里似乎住着一家天主教徒，墙壁上的十字架和圣灵画像被子弹打的千疮百孔，他走上二楼，这里的损坏不算严重，客厅的吊灯和地毯都还保持着原样，甚至某扇窗户还残存着彩绘的玻璃。  
他推开二楼房间的木门，房间内空无一人，只有床边摆放的水盆和粘血的绷带留了下来，一件满是血迹和灰土的苏军外套还搭在椅背上。在他意识到不对劲的时候，从背面遭到了袭击，有人从后面将他扑倒，两人摔倒在地上，埃尔文从腰间拔出手枪，被抓住手腕撞在床柱上，手枪脱手而出。他弓腿顶在那人腹部，却被躲开反而手臂被拧到背后压在地上动弹不得。  
米克捡起手枪顶在埃尔文的后背上，德国军官停止了挣扎。  
“你救我做什么？”男人的声音嘶哑的难以辨认。  
“你宁愿被自己人打死？”米克手上用力，埃尔文感觉胳膊要断了一样痛的闷哼了一声。男人丢下枪，有些粗暴的把他从地上扯起来，埃尔文试图将手臂挣脱出来，直到再次被米克按住。  
“你如果想嘲笑我就尽管笑吧。”男人微长的刘海挡住了面孔，“救了我性命的，竟然是之前要拼个你死我活的敌人。”  
埃尔文被压的有些呼吸困难，他转开头试图推开米克。“这没什么可笑的，即使是现在我们也仍旧是敌国，如果你不想杀我就放开我。”  
为什么只有自己一个人活下来，那些同伴死去的画面在眼前挥之不去，他应该将这一切归咎于谁？攻击他们的德军？下令射击他们的俄国政府？亦或是将他们带上战场的自己？  
米克的眼神有些失焦，他感觉自己的大脑无法考虑这样矛盾的逻辑，没错，国家的对立，并没有个人恩怨的厮杀，这个男人只是比自己所属的政权表现的更有人情了一些。他们仍旧是敌人，之后仍旧要在战场上相见，将子弹射进对方的胸膛，即使他救了自己。  
米克怔怔的望着对方，那个德国军官和自己是那么的截然不同。色素很淡的浅金色头发，没有沾染灰烬和血迹的精致面孔，他的制服依然笔挺，领口严谨贴合的的包裹着白色的脖颈，他说着强硬傲慢的德语，高高在上的日耳曼人种。他就是以这样的姿态下令攻打他国的城市，下令攻击敌国的军队，下令救下投降的士兵，一个令米克无法理解的人，一个敌人。  
米克的视线停留在对方的领口，那里别着一枚坚硬冰冷的十字勋章，这就是他作为敌国凶手的证据。这枚勋章证明了他比其他任何一个德国人都要有着更深的罪行。米克用手握住那枚勋章，然后用力扯了下来丢在一旁。  
埃尔文有些错愕，他再次挣扎起来。米克用力按住他。  
“放开我！混蛋！”这次他说的是德语，男人的行为令他感到不解和恼怒，于是干脆放弃了交流。其实他自己也不清楚为什么会如此在意这个俄国中士，甚至不惜将他从战场上救下来，不过他此刻才清楚的意识到，敌人终归还是敌人。

“没错，这样傲慢的语言才适合你。”  
米克双手握住那个德国军官的喉咙，手指慢慢的收紧。埃尔文挣扎着抓住米克的手腕，然而男人握的那么用力，几乎将全身的重量和悲愤都灌注在双手之上，仿佛会将那笔挺的黑色衣领嵌入皮肉之中。此时，凝视着他的那双绿色眼睛中只剩下一片阴霾，让人觉得心痛。而这片刻的犹豫，就让埃尔文失去了反抗的机会。送入大脑中的空气和血流被彻底阻断，眼前的画面变得漆黑，他想起那天父亲出门前的样子，他背后是被大雪覆盖的柏林城。

“我们的国家将要消亡，到那时，我又该何去何从。”


End file.
